Beginning of Forever
by MellyxBrooks
Summary: Thanks to meeting a very special fan girl earlier at a meet and greet, Sheamus finally gets the courage to ask Kaitlyn something he's been wanting to ask her forever. Oneshot.


**A/N: This is just a really quick surprise oneshot for one of my really close friends Heidi who ships Sheamus and Kaitlyn together harder than anyone I've ever met. I hope you like your surprise, Heidi, and I hope that I don't let you down too much! Check her stuff out on here! Her name is _Heidipoo_. Don't forget to leave a review and let me know how I did for my first Sheamus/Kaitlyn fic! Thanks guys! – Melly.**

* * *

**Beginning of Forever**

* * *

Sheamus walked through the door of the small apartment he shared with no one other than Kaitlyn. He found her curled up on the couch, crying quietly. He was taken aback by this for a moment, because usually his Kaitlyn was so happy and outgoing. He wasn't used to this side of her.

"Katie?" He questioned, using his nickname for her. "Kat, what's the matter?"

"It's nothing," she looked up at him, and forced a weak smile as she sniffled. "I was just watching The Notebook! How was your day?" She asked, forcing another warm smile. That damn movie got her every time. Even if she told herself that she wasn't going to cry throughout the whole entire movie.

Sheamus had a meet and greet earlier today, but Kaitlyn wasn't assigned one, so she spent the day relaxing.

"My day was okay. I met this little fella," he chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck, shaking his head slightly. "She was a really nice girl. Sixteen," he nodded sitting next to Kaitlyn. "She told me that she was in love with me," he laughed again, blushing. "She called me cute. Then she said that she shipped us so hard that we were her OTP." He laughed again. "She was one crazy fan girl. But it was cute."

Kaitlyn smiled again. "So were someone's OTP, huh." She thought for a moment. "Wait, what in the hell is an OTP?"

Sheamus laughed again, and then he said, "one true pair. The lass ships us harder than she's ever shipped anyone. And you're her role model."

Kaitlyn blinked in surprise. "Really? Wow, I don't think I've ever been someone's role model." She smiled at the thought, and was glad that she was making a positive difference in someone's life. Even if she didn't know who that someone was. "What was her name?"

"Heidi," Sheamus replied, picturing the girl in his head, which brought a smile to his face. "She had short brown hair and wore glasses. She also told me to tell you that she has a request that you change your hair back to the two-toned hair." He chuckled before he continued. "She was your biggest fan I ever met, so I gave her one of your pictures that I keep with me in my wallet. She told me she could die happy now."

Kaitlyn smiled. "Wow, she really does sound like our biggest fan."

Sheamus nodded. "Ya, the fella sure was." He grinned as he pulled a picture of him and Heidi out of his pocket.

"Wow," Kaitlyn said, laughing. "She looks like she'll explode if she smiles any harder! She's adorable."

Sheamus laughed along with her. "I'm surprised the little fella didn't pass out."

Kaitlyn smiled up at him again, kissing him softly. "I'm glad you had such a good day," she said.

"Me too, Katie," he agreed. "But you know," he started. "I can see why Heidi loves you so much. Why she calls you her role model, adores you, and looks up to you so much. You're absolutely perfect." His eyes had softened as he looked down at her, and his tone of voice had changed. "I mean, anyone would be a fool not to see that," he said, stumbling a little over his words as his heart pounded out his chest, and his voice was slightly shaky.

Kaitlyn looked up at Sheamus, a little shocked. She hadn't seen him in this nervous in a while. Sure, the Irishman was always really nervous when the two first started dating, which she found too cute for words. The way he would always stumble over his words whenever he spoke to her, or simply not make any sense at all, she smiled at the thought of that.

After they had been on a couple of dates, and he was still that way, she told him to relax. That she liked him for who he was, his great sense of humor, and his goofy attitude. There was no reason for him to change.

"What are you trying to say, Gingerbread?"

Sheamus smiled at the use of her nickname for him, and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. He then dropped to one knee, and watched Kaitlyn gasp in shock as she placed a hand over her mouth.

He was more than sure that he was going to pass out at any moment as his heart rate skyrocketed, but he told himself to take a deep breath, and stay focused. "What I'm saying, Katie is that I love you. There's no one else in this world that I want to spend my life with other than you. I never pictured myself getting married to be honest, but all of that changed when I met you, and now I can't picture my life without you. Will you marry me?" He asked, opening the box that was in his hand. He fumbled with it a bit as he shook.

Kaitlyn smiled warmly as she watched him fumble with the box. He was so cute. "Yes." She whispered once the box was open, and he wasn't shaking as much anymore. She took his face into her hands, and kissed him softly. "You had to know I would say yes, baby. There's no need to be so nervous."

Sheamus chuckled slightly as he smiled at her, placed the ring on her finger, and kissed her. "Of course you said yes to me, Katie. Could you ever say no to me? I mean, honestly?"

Kaitlyn giggled, kissing him again. "Of course not," she said in between kisses. "I love you too much."

"I love you too," he grinned.

This was the beginning of forever.

* * *

**A/N: I've never written Sheamus and Kaitlyn before, so I hope that this wasn't too crappy! Please leave a review, thanks guys! – Melly. **


End file.
